When It Happens
by LaChicaConLaPulseraDorada
Summary: Eli and Clare's newfound relationship
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my fellow readers. If you're reading this (or about to read this) you're probably a Degrassi obsessed freak like me and maybe you were a little (or a lot) disappointed at the Degrassi movie and swore to yourself you'd never watch Degrassi again. But the minute the first episode of season 10 The Boiling Point came on, you were right there on the couch escaping into the messed up world of Degrassi Community School. And when you saw Eli, the hot new bad boy (does he sort of remind you of Sean? And Clare's Emma. You're sort of seeing it now, right?) who can't say anything without sounding sarcastic and looks extremely fine in his jeans, you immediately forgot all about your pledge to ban Degrassi. And when you saw Clare and Eli on the screen you became addicted to their bantering and their blatantly obvious sexual tension. So now you're spending all your free time reading E-Clare fanfics. Well, here's another one to get you through the day. In this one Eli and Clare and just became a couple (hopefully in the show this day comes very soon!). Enjoy!**

Eli is on top of the world and he doesn't care who knows. He's so happy he could burst and when he sees Clare get out of her mother's car, he saunters towards her with a crooked grin, revealing to anyone watching the source of his happiness. He comes up behind her and snakes his arms around her waist.

"Hey Clare-bear," he whispers in her ear. He feels her shudder under his touch and grips her tighter, pressing her whole body against his. Clare gives into him for a moment and breathes in his Eli scent before pulling away. She glances nervously at her mother who still hasn't driven away and now gives Clare a questioning look paired with a frown. Clare really doesn't want to explain Eli to her mother so she turns quickly away, lacing her hand through Eli's and pulls him towards the school.

"Morning," she says, all happy from Eli's touch.

"I missed you," Eli says with a teasing smile and Clare smiles back remembering their online conversation last night. She's completely forgotten about her mother.

"It's been so long," she says.

"Too long," Eli murmurs sweetly and Clare's heart thumps a little louder than usual. She's only recently been introduced to Sweet Eli and she's not sure if she likes the sweet or sarcastic one better; both make her weak in the knees.

They make their way to her locker and she reluctantly lets go of Eli's warm hand to twist her combination. Eli stands dangerously close to her as she rummages through her locker, reminding herself to focus on finding her calculus assignment.

She feels Eli's lips on her neck and she thinks she might die. The trail of kisses she leaves sets her skin on fire.

"Eli," she whispers breathlessly, a smile escaping her lips. "We're at school," she reminds him.

"Are you afraid?" he asks just as breathless as her. He's challenging her, testing her limits and she's letting them because there's something so thrilling about breaking rules with Eli.

She turns around so they're standing in front of each other, their shirts touching. He looks down at her with his emerald green eyes and she looks up at him with her clear blue ones. Eli's heart pounds loudly and he doesn't try to calm it down; she makes him crazy with want without even doing anything. He places his hand on the locker next to hers to steady himself.

He grins at their closeness and without warning Clare hooks her index fingers in his belt loops. She feels bold and school is quickly fading away until it's only the two of them. His breath and he leans down to kiss her, not caring at all that the people around them could be watching.

"Clare," a voice comes from behind them, making Clare jump slightly and turn a deep shade of red. Eli's lips are dying to kiss Clare's and they're so close but he knows he's going to have to wait. Slowly, he looks up to see who's interrupting them.

Clare's ex, K.C. Eli sighs and steps away from away from Clare. K.C' face is in shock and Eli smirks, knowing it's because Clare would have never engaged in such blatant PDA with him.

"Um," K.C seems to have forgotten what he wanted. All he can do is stare at Clare. Eli doesn't like this and he leans against her protectively, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Do you want something?" he asks.

"Did you get the homework assignment for computer class?" K.C asks. He's pulls himself together a little and smiles at Clare.

"Yeah, did you need help?" Even after K.C broke up with her for Jenna and her transformation into the new confident Clare, she can't help being nice.

"That would be great. Maybe at lunch?" he asks. He completely ignores Eli.

"Oh um," Clare's gone back to getting things out of her locker but now she looks from K.C to Eli. Eli shrugs trying to show her he's not jealous, but his eyes give him away.

"I was actually going to have lunch with Eli," Clare says. "But why don't you stop by with a laptop and I'll help you install the program." She really doesn't mind helping K.C; he was last year, this year Eli's the only one on her mind. It actually scares her how hard she's falling for him.

"Great, thanks," K.C says and with a last smile at Clare, walks away. Eli's finally alone with Clare again. She closes her locker and looks up at Eli, trying to read his expression, but his face is purposely blank.

"I don't like him," he says simply. Clare pulls him into a hug and he wraps his arms tightly around her, breathing in her shampoo. The bell rings.

"I'll see you later?" Clare pulls away. Eli nods.

**A/N: Reviews are much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I haven't yet seen the episode that was on last night so I'm not sure the current drama between Eli and Clare at the moment. But conveniently enough my story doesn't follow the show so much anymore. To anyone who commented about the whole K.C/Eli rivalry, I love it too (hence why I wrote about it)! but of course Eli always wins. That boy just can't do anything without looking hot. And those smirks-I can't get enough of them. Oh and was anyone sort of squealing during that scene in Try Honesty Part 2 when Eli leans in towards Clare while she's touching his cut lip? And the way he smiles at her? Swoon! Anyways, done rambling-on with the story! It keeps getting hotter!**

Eli can't focus on any of his classes. He has never felt this way about a girl. Sure he's had a few crushes and some of them even turned into relationships, but he never thought about them all the time. Clare was quickly making him lose his cool. And he didn't even really care.

At lunch he finds her sitting outside with Alli. She's smiling and waving her hands around. He walks up and sits down next to her. She smiles, distracted form Alli for a moment by his green eyes.

"Hey Eli," Alli greets him. She winks at Clare. "My cue to leave."

"You can stay," Clare says. Alli is her best friend.

"Please," Alli scans the crowd. "I don't want to watch you guys flirt. Or do anything else." She gives Clare another pointed look. Eli watches curiously but neither of them fills him in.

"Call me later okay Clare," Alli says before walking away her hells clicking loudly on the pavement.

"Forgive her," Clare says. "She's just upset because Drew's acting all weird again."

"So what were you guys talking about?" Eli asks, digging into what looks like his meat lasagna. He can never be sure.

"Oh nothing really," Clare says unable to hide a small blush. Eli's even more interested now.

"Come on Clare, what are you hiding?"

"You're very nosy,"

"Very." He gives her his signature smirk.

"Hey Clare." K.C comes up to their table. Eli's seriously getting tired of this guy. Doesn't he have his own girlfriend, one that he treaded Clare for?

"Hey," Clare greets him. She smiles but it's not the same smile she gave Eli earlier.

K.C takes out his computer and Clare begins to explain the process of installing a program that Eli's never heard of. Silently he reaches under the table and places his hand on Clare's knee. Clare bites her lips but doesn't say or do anything. Eli moves a little further up her leg. His fingers are feather light but this time Clare has more trouble pretending she isn't affected. She bites her lips harder and tried to think of anything but Eli's hand on her thigh.

"Are you okay?" K.C asks. She realizes she's stopped helping.

"Um yeah. I just needed to remember how to do this part," she responds slowly. Eli smiles to himself. This is fun.

Eli dares to move even farther up and this time Clare whips her head around to glare at him. She doesn't let herself look down. What is he doing to her? When she's with Eli she forgets all her values, beliefs and anything else that would have made her push his hand off. Eli smirks at her. he makes her so frustrated and she only wants him more. She can't believe she actually wants him. Wants him to kiss her and touch her and whisper in her ear.

K.C looks at them confused. He doesn't understand Clare's fascination with Eli. Eli's just a weird kid who wears skinny jeans, all black, and drives a hearse. He looks like he could care less what people thought of him. And Clare, she is so different. Clare's smart and shy and would never break rules. At least she was. Something about her changed this year and K.C can't help but wish she was like this last year when they were still dating.

Clare seems to finally remember that K.C is still sitting here waiting for her.

"Sorry," she tells him. She doesn't explain anything to him. He doesn't ask. Eli's hand is still on her thigh.

**A/N: More to come! It can get a steamy as you want guys-just let me know! **

**Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing! You are all lovely! So…on a side note last night's episode with the whole Sav/Holly J pairing oddly worked. It kind of made me forget about her and Declan for a bit which was you know interesting since I don't usually forget about couples that much. And it even made me forget Sav and Anya and I really like that one. Anyways, no Eli or Clare in this one, but I know for sure there's going to be later this week in the Adam episode! Yay! Although Drew is a nice distraction when you can't have Eli. Not sure how I feel about him yet though-can't decide if I like him or not. Ok, this chapter is a little less on the steamy, a little more on the drama. But E-Clare goodness all the same!**

Clare gives Eli a quick peck on the cheek and he pulls her into a tight hug. She's fully aware that her mother is watching from the car but for some reason when Eli's arms are around her she can't bring herself to care.

"I'll call you later," he tells her and she nods, slowly pulling away from him. She gets into the passenger seat of the car and tries to avoid eye contact with her mom.

"Clare who is that boy?"Her mom's voice is thick with disapproval, but calm and steady at the same time.

"Eli," Clare responds looking out the window. She can almost feel her mother's eyes follow Eli to his hearse.

"And who is he to you?"

Clare doesn't say anything because telling her mom she's going out with Eli is like telling her that she's going over to the dark side.

"Clare."

"He's…a boy."

"A boy who can't keep his hands off you. Now and this morning. Clare he looks dangerous."

"He's not dangerous mom," Clare says as her mom pulls out of the school. She's more than a little bit defensive.

"Clare did you see what he was wearing? All the black attire. I don't like him."

"Well I do," Clare shoots back. She gets up the courage to look into her mother's eyes. Suddenly she regrets being so public with Eli.

"Clare be reasonable." Her mom is still trying to remain calm.

"Mom I am. I know him. He's sweet and funny and nice and would never do anything to hurt me." She takes a deep breath. "He's my boyfriend." The words themselves would have made her heart leap out of her chest but because she utters these words in front of her disapproving mother they just sound defensive.

"Oh Clare," her mom brushes off the comment. She's shocked but she's always had control of her youngest daughter and she intends to keep that control for as long as she can. "Please don't say that."

"Why, it's true." Clare's practically yelling.

"Clare. You don't like this boy. It's just a phase. Is this about me and your father? Because I really don't feel as though you should go and rebel just because we're working out a few kinks in our relationship."

"There are more than 'a few kinks' in your relationship," Clare says sarcastically. "And that's not why I'm going out with him."

Clare's mother drives in silence for a while. She debates whether to drop the issue or keep convincing Clare about the horrible mistake she's making. True, she doesn't even know this Eli, but neither does Clare. At least not the way she knows teenage boys. They always want something from girls, and it never ends well. She would know, her marriage is falling apart right before her eyes.

"We'll talk about this later Clare," she says with a sigh. "But please think about what I said. That boy is no good." They pull into their garage. The second her mother parks the car, Clare grabs her backpack and goes inside without a second glance.

"Clare I'm going to get groceries," her mother says a few hours later. Things have quieted down and Clare's peacefully doing homework at the kitchen table while her mother does work on her laptop.

"Okay," Clare mutters back as a reply and goes back to solving a calculus problem. She's almost finished when her phone rings. Eli. She smiles and picks up, pressing it close to her ear, as though this would make him nearer.

"Hey," Eli greets her. He sits at his desk staring at a blank word document, trying to force himself into writing the English paper due Monday.

"Hey Eli."

"What are you up to?" he asks, lightly , flirtatiously.

"Homework. And thinking about you." She can practically see him smirk on the other end.

"I can't stop thinking about you either," Eli says. "Which is why I think I should come over. I can't concentrate on anything."

"You want to come over?" Clare gets nervous at the prospect of her mother coming home and finding her with him, especially after the conversation in the car.

"Yes." Eli is so simple that she almost starts to question what she's so afraid of in this relationship. Without thinking she says, "Okay. But soon because my mom is out only for so long."

"See you in a bit," he responds and hangs up. Clare sighs and runs upstairs to change out of her sweats. Halfway up she decides against it; Eli would know if she dressed up for him and she wanted this relationship to be as natural as possible. She stops to stare at herself in the mirror hanging in the hallway on her way back to the kitchen. She smiles at herself and touches her short curtly hair. At first she couldn't picture herself dating someone like Eli, even liking someone like Eli, but now she feels differently. Almost as though she not only like him but she belongs with him.

**A/N: So this wasn't as steamy and delicious as you may have expected, but have no fear! The next chapter is promised to be good. And by good I mean positively sexy!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello my readers! So this new Degrassi episode-the Adam one- it's impressive. They haven't really done a serious one like that in quite some time. Oh and the message at the end, totally reminded me of the shooting with Jimmy. Anyways, we did see a glimpse of Eli and Clare. Sadly only a glimpse since their only dialogue seemed to revolve around Adam. Not that that's bad, it was his episode and all but I don't know, does anyone else there was a little bit more flirting. Hopefully Part 2 tonight won't disappoint. Anyways, on with my fanfic. This is definitely steamer than the last one as promised! Enjoy!**

**P.S: It randomly turns to italics in the middle. This does not meet anything but that my computer is slightly stupid. **

Clare gasps for air and Eli moves his lips to her neck. She closes her eyes and tilts her head back, allowing him more access. She straddles him on the couch, her legs on either side of his and he grips her hips pulling her into him.

"Eli," Clare whispers. She's never allowed herself to be so bold with a boy but it seems with Eli she's stopped thinking about everything expect the proximity of their bodies.

"What?" He smiles between kisses, lifting his head up to meet her lips. He tangles a hand in her short curly hair and slips the other one under her shirt. Clare shudders slightly at his touch; his fingers against her soft skin are slowly driving her crazy.

"My mom could be home any minute." Clare's breathless and she knows she should make Eli stop but she just…can't. Eli can't stop smiling at the effect he's having on her. He can't believe she let him come over and make out with her on the couch. Her mom really could be home any second and he has a feeling he's not exactly boyfriend material in Mrs. Edwards eyes.

"One more kiss," he murmurs, pressing his lips softly against hers. She gives into him and lets her hands wander from his hair down to the collar of his shirt and further until she reaches the first button. _Eli moans against her softly, so softly that at first she's not sure if it's just in her head. But then he does it again and Clare finds the courage to unbutton the top button of his shirt. _

"_Clare." _

_She shakes her head and presses a finger to her lips. It's like she's forgotten where she is and the entire world fades away expect for her and Eli. She moves on the next button, her fingers feeble and a little shaky. Eli is still smiling in between their kisses and she can't help but smile back at him. His talented fingers move to her back under her shirt and fumble with the clasp of her bra. She gasps as he skillfully unhooks it. He reaches to the bottom of her shirt and she stops moving for a second, letting him pull the shirt over her head. He smirks and throws it somewhere behind him. Slowly he moves her black bra strap down her shoulder. His motions are so light and sensual that Clare feels she may explode any second. Now in a frenzy, she hurries to undo the rest of the buttons on his shirt. He's wearing a black tank top underneath. She slips beneath it and runs her hands up his toned abs. She's always had a secret for abs (and biceps) and Eli's don't disappoint. _

_There's a noise in the hall but neither of them hear it. All they can hear are each other's heated breaths and slight moans. _

"_Clare!" a voice comes from behind them. It's full of shock. Clare springs up from Eli, her bra practically falling from her body, her face as red as it has ever been. She throws her arms over her chest to cover herself. Slowly Eli looks up to face Clare's mother. _

**A/N: Ooh slight cliffhanger! Well, not really, but you know it's a little exciting. **

**If you review I promise there will be more! And even if you don't there might be more, but you know reviewing is always good! It makes me very happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is more to satisfy your Eclare craving!**

"_Mom…" Clare manages to get out. She's lost her ability to think and not in the good way like with Eli. Now she feels embarrassed and slightly scared for her life. Her mom looks from Eli to Clare unsure what to do or say. Eli clears his throat._

"_Um, I'm Eli; it's nice to meet you Mrs. Edwards." If Clare's mom was in a state of shock before, now she thinks she might drop dead. Was the dangerous looking boy who was making out with her daughter on the couch less than a minute ago actually making conversation with her?_

_ Eli stands up and extends his hand towards Clare's mother. His shirt is still unbuttoned and his hair is a slight mess but he's trying to fix the situation as best he can. Although from the looks of Mrs. Edwards face, he could be making it a lot worse. _

"_Mom, this is Eli," Clare says stepping up when her mom doesn't shake Eli's hand. She desperately wants the floor to open and swallow her whole. Or at least for her mother to disappear so she could be alone with Eli again. _

"_Hello," Clare's mom finally says. She seems to collect herself a little. _

"_It's nice to meet you," Eli says again and this time Mrs. Edwards shakes his hand. It's possibly the most awkward moment of Clare's life, but she just stands there motionless watching in play out in front of her. Eli buttons up his shirt and turns to Clare. _

"_I better go." She nods. "Sorry about this, Clare and I got a little carried away," Eli tells Clare's mother. She nods as well. Her brain cannot even process this scenario yet. Eli smirks at Clare, and as though he did not just get caught in a very compromising position in front of his girlfriend's mother, he places a gentle kiss on Clare's cheek. Even in this moment Clare feels her heart skip a beat. Eli's just so irresistible that it doesn't matter who they're with or where they are, she's always attracted to him. _

_ He says goodbye to Clare's mother and walks out. They hear the front door close and then the start of a car. Clare glances nervously at her mother. She clasps her bra back on and picks her shirt off the floor, slipping it over her head. _

"_You invited him here?" Clare's mom says. She's finally managed to get her voice back. And it sounds angry._

"_I just…wanted to see him."_

"_You wanted to see that boy? Clare did you see what he drove here in? And how he was taking advantage of you?"_

"_Mom," she says, trying her best to remain calm, "he was not taking advantage of me. I chose to be with him."_

"_Be with him? Now you're having sex?" Clare's mother is practically yelling. _

"_No mom we're not having sex. I just mean that I chose to kiss him. And I let him…" Her voice trails off. _

"_Clare he is going to hurt you. What happened to K.C? He was so nice and sweet."_

"_Mom!" Now she's angry. "K.C cheated on me. And Eli, Eli would never do that."_

"_You don't know that.'_

"_Clare, I don't want you to see this boy again."_

"_You can't just say that and expect it to happen. I'm going to see him. He makes me happy."_

_Clare's mother realizes she is losing control. She sighs and looks into Clare's eyes. They're full of anger and frustration. _

"_Clare-bear. I love you. And I want you to be happy. But this Eli boy won't make you happy."_

"_He already does. Why can't you understand that? You don't even know him." Clare's eyes water a bit but she refuses to cry. _

"_I know enough." _

_ Clare wants to scream and cry at the same time, but she doesn't do either of those things. Instead she gives her mother one last look and runs up the stairs. _

_ Clare wakes up to her parents arguing and her phone making an obnoxious beeping sound on her night table. She checks her phone, her eyes crusty from sleep. Eli. She smiles slightly, not even realizing it. _

"_Morning Clare. You ok?" Clare reads the text and her heart immediately melts. _

"_Now I am." She responds. _

"_Meet at the tables outside school?"_

"_I'll be there in half an hour."_

_ She sets her phone back down on the table and gets up to get dressed. She finds a pair of skinny jeans and a cute white blouse and throws them on, taking a quick look in the mirror to make sure her hair isn't sticking out._

_ Downstairs Clare's mom is pouring herself coffee and her dad is nowhere to be found. _

"_Where's dad?" she asks._

"_He left early for work. Did we wake you?"_

"_No, it's fine." It was better to pretend that it was fine than to list all the reasons why it wasn't._

"_Do you want some breakfast?" _

"_I'm not hungry."_

"_You okay Clare-bear?"_

"_A little tired."_

"_Clare," her mother's tone is serious, "I'm sorry about last night. I want you to be happy and if happiness includes Eli well then…I want to meet him."_

"_You want to meet him?" Clare isn't sure if this is good or bad news._

"_Yeah. I mean if he's your boyfriend then I want to know him."_

"_Okay," Clare says slowly. She's warming up to the idea. Perhaps this could go really well; her mother could always surprise her. _

"_Yeah?"_

"_Yeah." Clare smiles and her mom smiles back._

_ Clare's mood has transformed completely by the time her mom drops her off at school. She's happy and lighthearted. She spots Eli sitting on a wooden table by the school, his headphones in his ears. She smiles and makes her way over, tapping him gently on the shoulder to get him to notice her. He smirks when he sees her and takes out one ear bud._

"_Hey Clare." He says._

"_Hey." Boldly, she kisses him on the cheek. Their relationship is so new yet she feels as though she's been with Eli forever. And that's the best feeling in the world. Eli smirks some more at her kiss. He'll never admit that just her proximity makes him a little dizzy. He moves closer to her so their legs are touching and a shot of electricity flows through him. He's so addicted to her touch, it's scary._

"_My mom wants to meet you,' Clare announces. "You know fully clothed."_

"_She wants to meet me?" Eli's to say the least, surprised._

"_Yeah. She apologized for the way she acted last night. I guess I understand her. It was a bit of a shock to her."_

"_Clare I don't think she'll like me."_

"_Sure she will. Come on Eli, do it for me." Clare pouts slightly knowing Eli can't resist her. At least she hopes he can't._

"_Fine. But you owe me."_

"_What do you want?" Clare asks flirtatiously._

_Eli leans in really close to her ear. "You," he whispers. _

**A/N: So Part 2 was slightly disappointing. Like it was good and all, but I thought it would be more. I guess season 10 is just different from traditional Degrassi. And you know what else slightly bugs me about the new Degrassi? The fact that they don't do the freezing of the half smiling face at the end anymore. They just end it. I quite liked the freezing half-smiling face. Anyways, there was a bit more Eclare in this episode. A very small bit, but you know it was there. I absolutely loved how Clare and Eli were sitting together on that bench when Adam came over. At first I thought Eli had his hand on Clare's leg but then I realized it was only Clare's hand and not Eli's. A bit of a downer. Ok, more to come soon. Click that review button!**


End file.
